wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebenco Peak
Sebenco Peak is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearance in Wipeout Pure as part of the Gamma Packs. Description Sebenco Peak is fairly technical. There aren't many fast sections here, and like Sebenco Climb, sharp corners are very common. Learn your airbrakes for this one. This is without doubt a much-loathed track. Walk-through The track immediately loops up and to the right. The corner is fairly shallow but a slight tap of the right airbrake wouldn't hurt. Up ahead is a sharp left on a slight inward slope. At the entrance to this corner is a speed pad on the left (don't hit it as it'll probably screw up your racing line). Stay close to the inside for this left hander and try not to turn too sharply, it's quite easy to hit the apex on a sloped corner. Two speed pads side by side wait at the end of the corner followed by a small jump. If you're feeling really cocky, you can barrel roll off of here but the next corner becomes extremely difficult to successfully navigate. Land on the left of the track to hit a speed pad and immediately move over to the right, there is a very sharp left hairpin right in front of you. Let up on the thrust slightly, hit the left airbrake and sideshift to the left once you pass the apex. Even with the sideshifting you should end up on the outside of the corner to hit a speed pad befoer immediately switching to the left to hit a double speed pad. Try not to pick up too much speed here, there is an evil double chicane series right in front of you. The corners go right-left-right-left. Get over to the left and turn early into the first right hander. Just before you reach the apex, swing the craft to the left and immediately left sideshift. Again, once through, go right and right sideshift. You'll need to sideshift through this series as the tightness of the corners make it very hard to keep your speed up without slamming into the wall. The last left isn't quite as sharp as the previous corners, try to get over to the inside to hit a speed pad. The track curls round slightly to the right and begins to tilt towards the left. Hit one of the speed pads and get ready for a really evil left hand hairpin. In all honesty it really isn't all that sharp, but the tilt of the track makes it extremely difficult to judge exactly how sharp and how long it is. Let up on the thrust and try to swing towards the inside without letting the tilt take you into the apex. It's hard and it'll definitely need practice. Once through, boost down the last straight and aim to take the last right bend on the inside. The speed pad there will take you over the line. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure